Somethings wrong with me
by Har-El
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Leo struggles with his feelings for Kendrix.


Disclaimers: I do not own Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy or any characters affiliated with the show. They're the exclusive property of Saban Entertainment, Inc.

Note from the author/timeline: This is a Lost Galaxy/PRiS crossover Christmas special that takes place just after the actual Lost Galaxy subseries (with my own spin on Journeys end). The title of the fanfic is from the namesake song by Austin Roberts. This is late for Christmas, I know, but better late than never.

Somethings wrong with me

By Lucas Harrell

Leo Corbett sat back with a sigh. It was Christmas Eve, and everybody was putting up decorations in the girls quarters. The tree was already up, so they didn't have to worry about that, thankfully. 'At least Trekeena isn't around to bother us anymore,' he mused silently.

Just a few days earlier, the Galaxy Rangers had fought their toughest battle ever, against Trekeena herself. She had gone mad after accidentally fusing with Deviot, and had planned to destroy Terra Venture.

And Trekeena had almost suceeded, but Villamax had turned on her and helped Leo defeat her. The self-proclaimed "queen of evil" had gone to her evolution cacoon, but Villamax had set the self-destruct, allowed Leo to leave, and then blew the ship up, taking the last two of the enemy out.

The shockwave from the ship's destruction had destabilized Terra Venture's engines even further. Forced to evacuate, Commander Stanton had called upon an emergency transportation system that teleported the city dome and most of the other domes onto the nearest planet, along with everybody aboard the space colony.

The Galaxy Rangers had quickly found that the new world was, strangely enough, Mirinoi. They had returned their sabers to the rock they had gotten them from, and that surprisingly turned everything that Furio had turned to stone back at the start of their adventure back to normal.

Everybody was still getting used to life on Mirinoi. They had named the city formerly aboard Terra Venture Galaxy Haven, since it was a haven for everbody that had been aboard Terra Venture and in honor of the Galaxy Rangers.

As Leo glanced around the room, he saw Karone. She looked lonely. He walked over to her. "Hey, Karone," he murmured. She looked up and smiled, but it was a sad smile. "What's wrong? It's Christmas."

"I know," Karone replied softly, "But I wish that Zhane and the others, especially Andros, were here." Leo's grin dropped. He had forgotten that she was light years away from the man she loved and her brother and friends.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Well, don't worry," he said, "They might just surprise you and show up suddenly."

Karone smiled. "You're probably right," she said, "Thanks, Leo."

"Hey, no problem," Leo replied. He spotted someone across the room that he wanted to talk to, so, patting Karone on the shoulder, he headed towards Kendrix Morgan, who was putting some finishing touches on the Christmas tree, and looked to also be explaining Christmas to Maya, who was helping her.

The first Pink Galaxy Ranger had been thought to be dead for several months, after she apparently sacrificed herself to take down Psycho Pink. She had reappeared in the middle of Terra Venture's departure from the lost galaxy.

Leo couldn't forget the crush that he still had on Kendrix. It had developed when he had first met her. He had been running from security after stowing away on a shuttle to Terra Venture, and had literally ran into her, knocking her down.

When he had helped her up, and their eyes met, it was love at first sight for him. He always wondered how she felt, but never really had the nerve to ask her. "Hi, Kendrix," Leo said.

Kendrix turned around. Leo could be imagining things, but he could have sworn that her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Hey, Leo!!!" she exclaimed, "Merry Christmas!!!"

"Yes, Merry Christmas, Leo!!!" Maya agreed.

"Merry Christmas to both of you," Leo replied, smiling. "Can I help you with anything over here?" Maya gave him a knowing grin, to which he scowled. Everybody, except for Kendrix herself, seemed to know how he felt about the former Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Luckily, Kendrix had turned back to the tree, and hadn't noticed the non verbal exchange. "Sure," she said, "Hand me some of the ornaments in that box over there, would you?"

"Sure thing, Kendrix," Leo answered, grabbing a nearby box and pulling it closer to him. "I never noticed these ornaments before."

"Kendrix and I went out and bought a bunch of new ornaments yesterday, that's why," Maya replied.

"And it's a good thing, too," Kendrix interjected, "We wouldn't have had enough if we hadn't. Even between six of us that celebrate Christmas, we didn't have half the ornaments we needed."

"Good thinking," Leo said, grinning. As he handed ornaments to Kendrix, Leo glanced down at the bottom of the tree. A bunch of presents were there. "When do we get to open all of these?"

"You known the deal, Leo," Kendrix admonished, "We each get to open one tonight, and the rest will be opened tomorrow." When Leo pouted, Kendrix couldn't help but laugh. "That won't help you. It's tradition."

Leo laughed softly. "Yeah, you're right," he said, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Kendrix smiled and shook her head. 'Leo can be so immature sometimes,' she thought, 'But he is awfully cute.'

Maya watched the exchange between her two friends with a huge smile. 'If only they'd admit their feelings for each other,' she mused. She remembered that she once had a big crush on Leo, but it had eventually faded as she realized that he was deeply in love with Kendrix.

But Maya hadn't sulked over that. After Mike came back after the Magna Defender's sacrifice, she found herself falling head over heels for the eldest Corbett brother. She hadn't known it at the time, but Mike recriprocated her feelings.

Neither admitted their feelings towards each other until Kendrix had "died". Both had seen how badly Leo was taking it, under his tough exterior, and decided to seize the day, and started dating right after that.

Maya hated to see her two good friends and now ex-teammates dancing around their feelings for each other, so she decided to do something about it. "Leo, can I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked the former Red Galaxy Ranger.

Leo looked at Kendrix, who said, "I can get the rest, Leo. Thanks for the help."

Nodding, Leo followed Maya over to a secluded corner of the living quarters. "What's up, Maya?" he asked.

"You should tell her, you know," Maya answered.

Leo started to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about, but decided against it when she scowled at him. Sighing, he said, "I know, but I don't know where to begin."

"The best beginning is the simplest," Maya said, "Tell Kendrix how you feel towards her, and the two of you can go from there. And don't give me that 'but I don't know how I feel' bit, because everybody can tell how you feel about Kendrix, except for Kendrix. She doesn't have a clue."

Leo sighed again. "I know," he murmured softly, "I have a feeling that now isn't the right time, so I think I'm going to go work on a little Christmas present for somebody."

"Who?" Maya asked.

"You'll see," Leo said, "See you later." With that, he headed out of the room and teleported to the Megaships bridge, where Alpha was. The team had some make shift communicators, and he had used them to contact Alpha earlier. "Hey, Alpha, can you get a hold of the Space Rangers for me?"

"Of course, Leo," Alpha replied, "But, why?"

"Just do it, please," Leo answered, "Let's just say that someone is gloomy on Christmas Eve, and needs a pick me up."

It took Alpha only a few seconds to catch his drift. "Oh," he said, "I'll get them right away, Leo." He turned to the communications console and started typing in commmands.

'I hope they can make it by tomorrow,' Leo thought, 'This task might be too much, even for the legendary Space Rangers.'

Andros appeared on the screen. "Hey, Leo," he said, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Leo replied, "But first, how fast do you think you could get here?"

"Probably around nightfall," Andros answered, "Why?"

"Perfect," Leo responed. He told Andros his idea.

"Sounds great," Andros said, "I'll see if I can find Zhane, and run it by him and the others, and we'll probably be there as soon as we can."

"That would be awesome," Leo replied, "See you then." He motioned to Alpha to cut the transmission. Thanking Alpha, Leo teleported back to the party. Kendrix and Maya had finished with the Christmas tree ornaments and were hanging sprigs of mistle toe all over the place.

Leo's eyes were riveted to Kendrix, who was having a bit of trouble putting up a sprig of mistle toe. He couldn't help but think about Maya's words, that he should tell Kendrix that he loves her.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Leo sighed. 'And I was talking about Karone being gloomy earlier,' he mused, 'I'm starting to be the same way, though for a somewhat different reason.'

Suddenly, a hand fell on his shoulder. Leo looked up, and saw Kai standing over him. "Oh, hey, Kai," Leo said, "What's up?"

"You just looked a bit down in the dumps, and I thought I'd try to cheer you up some," Kai answered.

"Yeah, well, good luck," Leo replied.

Kai sat down. "I think I know what's on your mind," he said. He glanced over at Kendrix, who had finished hanging up the mistletoe and had taken Kai's lead, trying to cheer Karone up. "Or who's on your mind, I should say."

Leo also watched Kendrix. "Yeah, I guess you would know," he murmured, "Any advice?"

"Afraid not," Kai said, sitting down beside his friend. "If I knew what to do, I would have asked her out a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you've got Hannah now," Leo replied, "Damon's got Teri, Mike's got Maya, and Karone has Zhane, even though he's so many light years away. I don't have anybody."

"That will change," Kai responded, "All you have to do is ask Kendrix out."

"I wish it were that easy," Leo said, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Doesn't like... Leo, are you crazy?" Kai asked, "Anybody can tell that she is completely in love with you." He didn't notice that his voice was raised slightly.

"Shh, keep it down, Kai," Leo replied, "I don't want what we're talking about to be announced just quite yet, you know."

"Sorry, Leo," Kai responded softly, "What do you say we continue this discussion somewhere else?"

"There's nothing more to discuss," Leo insisted, standing up and walking right out of the room.

Mike, who was working with Damon trying to fix some lights that were out, looked at Kai. "What happened?" he asked.

Kai shook his head. "I'll tell you later," he replied. He glanced at Kendrix. She was talking to Karone and Maya and looked to be having a good time. 'I definitely understand what you're going through, Leo,' he mused. He stood up and went over to help Mike and Damon.

***

Leo was running on instinct. He couldn't see through all of the tears in his eyes. He didn't know where he was going, exactly. He just wanted to get away and think, preferably in a place where he could be by himself.

Leo eventually made it to the Comet Cafe. He sat down on one of the stools, wiping his eyes. "What can I get you, Leo?" Bulk asked, walking up from behind the counter.

"Just something to drink, thanks," Leo replied. He looked around. He wasn't the only customer there, but there weren't very many. "I'm surprised this place is open today."

"Yeah, well, the boss needed someone to work," Bulk said, as he got a glass and filled it. "Since the professor and I don't really have any plans, we volunteered. He was looking for some tomorrow, so we might be working again." He then noticed that Leo was looking a bit down. "What's wrong?"

Leo sighed. "Girl problems," he replied.

Bulk nodded. "That I can probably understand, though I can't really give good advice," he responded, handing the glass to Leo. "Sorry."

"No offense, but I wasn't looking for advice anyway," Leo said. He emptied the glass easily. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," Bulk said, "It's Christmas Eve."

"Thanks, Bulk," Leo replied.

"No problem, Leo," Bulk said.

Leo stood up and headed for the door. He was feeling a bit better, but not a hundred percent. Though he hadn't said much to Bulk, what little he had let out helped him some. 'Now all I have to do is muster the courage to talk to Kendrix,' he mused, as he walked down towards the park.

As he walked through the park, Leo noticed that there weren't very many people walking around. "Most of them are probably at home, with their families," he muttered softly, "Which is where I guess I should probably be. But I just can't go back, not right now. I still have a lot to work out."

Leo made his way to a certain bench around the middle of the park, a bench that he liked to go to when he had a lot on his mind. When him and the others first got their Galaxy Ranger powers, he came here to sulk about Mike or to think about how to ask Kendrix out.

Leo was there for a while before a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up, and wasn't too surprised to see Kendrix there. "I saw you leave earlier, and I've been trying to find you," she said, as she sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Leo lied.

"Come on, Leo," Kendrix replied, "This is me you're talking to, remember? Even though I've been gone for a while, I'd like to think that I still know you enough to sense when something is bothering you."

Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about it," he responded softly.

Kendrix looked hurt. "Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"It's not about trust, because I do," Leo answered, "I trust you with my life." 'And my heart,' he admitted to himself. "It's just that this is something I have to work out on my own."

Kendrix nodded. "I know better than to argue with you," she replied, smiling. "But, if you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm here for you, as is everybody else. Remember that."

"I will, and thanks, Kendrix," Leo responded.

"Ready to get back to the others?" Kendrix asked, "You've been gone for a couple of hours now."

"Sure I'm ready," Leo said, grinning. "Christmas is the time to spend with family, and all of you are my family." Kendrix smiled as they both stood up. She held out her hand, and he reluctantly took it. They headed back to their friends, to their family.

Something's wrong with me,

Can't get you out of my mind.

I see your face in everthing I do.

It feels like I've known you for a long, long, time.

I only make it with you.

Something in your eyes that just won't let me forget you,

Something in your face that keeps me hanging around you.

Something got a hold on me the day that I met you ...

Something's wrong with me .....

Something's wrong with me .....

Yesterday I saw you on the street with someone,

I said it doesn't matter to me.

Behind the smile I'm wearing are the tears of a clown,

'Cause loving you is where I wanna be.

Something in your eyes that just won't let me forget you,

Something in your face that keeps me hanging around you.

Something got a hold on me the day that I met you ...

Something's wrong with me .....

Something's wrong with me .....

There's something wrong with me ....

Girl, there's something wrong with me ....

There's something wrong .....

Oh! Something in your eyes that just won't let me forget you,

Something in your face that keeps me hanging around you.

Something got a hold on me the day that I met you ...

Something's wrong ..... 

***

Leo watched, as Karone joyously welcomed her brother and the other Space Rangers. They had surprised everybody else, especially Karone, by showing up, and surprised even him by showing up on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas Day, like Andros said they were.

As Karone embraced Zhane with obvious affection, Leo couldn't help but glance at Kendrix. The Pink Galaxy Ranger was with the others, watching Karone greet their visitors. 'Damn, she is so beautiful,' he thought, 'I just wish that I could...'

Leo didn't know that someone was beside him until Mike patted him on the shoulder and spoke softly in his ear. "Just tell her, Leo," he encouraged his younger brother, "It's Christmas, a time you should be spending with the people you love the most. _All_ of the people."

"I know," Leo replied, "But I just don't know how to tell her."

"You should know by now that you should tell her before it's too late," Mike pointed out, "You were absolutely miserable when we all thought that she was dead those few months."

"I know," Leo repeated, "But..."

Leo didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, before Karone came up and gave him a huge hug to show her gratitude. "Thank you, Leo," she murmured, "I'll never forget you for doing this."

"You're welcome, Karone," Leo replied, wishing that he had a certain other blond ex-Pink Galaxy Ranger in his arms.

Karone paused for a moment beside his ear. "Tell her how you feel," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear her. "You might be surprised to find out how she feels about you, I know it."

"Thanks, Karone," Leo responded softly. As she broke away and went back over to her brother and their friends, Leo glanced at Kendrix again, and found her watching him. They both turned away, embarrassed.

***

After the Space Rangers setlled into their old quarters aboard the Megaship for the night, the two teams re-grouped in the room set up for the Christmas party. When it came time to open a present apiece, everybody noticed that Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Boy, for someone that couldn't wait to open a present, Leo sure did bail out on us," Damon joked weakly, "I'll go find him. I think it's my turn, anyway." The Space Rangers and Kendrix looked confused, but Mike, Maya, Kai, and Karone all nodded agreement.

Damon left the room. Guessing which way Leo went, he then headed down one of the corridors. All he really had to do was follow the smell. The now former Red Galaxy Ranger had a very distinctive cologne, and, though Damon didn't have anything close to Maya's senses, he knew that he could easily track the smell.

Damon wasn't too surprised to find Leo sitting in the quarters the two of them shared with Kai and Mike, but was surprised to find him looking at a picture of Kendrix, and looked to be from when she took the place of the actress who turned out to look just like her. "Where did you get that picture?" Damon asked, "Is that Kendrix?"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Damon," Leo replied, "Yeah, it's Kendrix. I have a whole bunch of pictures from that day. I had asked the director for a copy of every picture taken of Kendrix that day, and he gave them to me." He gazed down at the picture with a sigh. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"That she is," Damon answered, sitting down beside his friend. He decided to be simple and to the point. "Look, man, all you have to do is tell her how you feel."

"You're right, of course," Leo admitted, "But I don't know how to approach her about it."

"You'll think of something eventually, I know it," Damon said, patting his friend on the back. "Now, come on. We're about to do the opening of a gift apiece. Why don't you come on and open one, to take your mind off things for the moment?"

"I doubt it will do that, but all right," Leo replied. Leo then stood up and followed Damon out of the room and back to the Christmas party.

Kendrix noticed them coming in and went over to Leo, as Damon went to join Teri, who had showed up just after he left. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Everthing's just fine," Leo answered, smiling as he remembered the last time he had said that to Kendrix, right after him and Mike had freed her and the others from Skelecron's mirrors.

Kendrix also smiled, apparently remembering that moment, as well. "I'm glad," she murmured, "Listen, could you meet me where I met you earlier in the park a little before midnight? I want to give you my present then."

"I'll be there, Kendrix," Leo said.

"Good, now come on," Kendrix said, winking. Leo let her lead him towards where the others were waiting for them so that they could open the presents.

***

Leo paced around the area of the park where he had agree to meet Kendrix, anxiously awaiting her arrival. It was 11:56 am, and it was a bit cold out. Pacing kept the former Red Galaxy Ranger warm.

In his hands was a small wrapped package, his gift for the young woman he was in love with. It was a beautiful bracelet, a family heirloom that had been passed down the Corbett line that Mike let him keep.

"Sorry I'm late, Leo," Kendrix said, as she jogged up to Leo. "But your present was kind of buried under the others, and I had to dig it out."

Leo grinned. "Don't worry, Kendrix," he said, "Here, you open your present first." He handed her the wrapped package.

They sat down on a bench, and Kendrix placed her small package in the space between them. She then opened Leo's gift and gasped. "Oh wow," she said, "It's beautiful." She took the bracelet from the box and held it up.

"Here, let me help you put it on," Leo offered.

Kendrix handed the bracelet to Leo, and he unclasped the bracelet, placed it around her wrist, then re-clasped it. "It really is beautiful, Leo," she said, "But it must have cost a fortune."

"Not really," Leo admitted, "It's a family heirloom that Mike let me have after our parents died."

Kendrix nodded. She gave Leo a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bit. "Well, thank you," she said. She picked up his present and handed it to him.

Leo opened the package, and found a little sprig of mistletoe inside. "What's this, a tree branch?" he asked.

"No, it's a mistletoe, silly," Kendrix replied.

"Oh," Leo replied. Then it hit him. "Ohhhhhh!!!!"

"Yeah, oh," Kendrix murmured, grinning as she took the mistletoe out and held it over her head. "I've been wanting to do this for so long. Come here." With her free hand, she pulled Leo close and gave him a big kiss. "Merry Christmas, Leo," she whispered, when she reluctantly pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Kendrix," Leo replied, "I love you."

Kendrix felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too," she murmured softly. The mistletoe was forgotten, as they shared an even more passionate kiss.

The end

Author's note: So, what did you think? I know it's a little late for Christmas, but I was too busy over the holiday to finish this. I hope you liked it just the same. If you think about it, all of the song does fit in with the Leo/Kendrix romance, just not completely with the story. Anyway, until next time, ciao.


End file.
